Short Stories/Louis
The land is dyed with cherry blossoms. The sky is dyed cherry blossoms. Standing still in the valley, I look the enormous cherry tree that rises into the sky. The glory of all creations and tthe mysterious power of Grace. A symbol of the sacred land, Parterdeame of Life. "Indeed, now I see it with my own eyes." Crowded admiration and strong emotions, one man muttered something. From the beginning, it was like a bolt out of the blue. I laughed at the time when the Kamon chose me as the Knight of the South Country, Campanule. After all, it was almost impossible. Why, me. Why, —now. I've been thinking about it, but could not refuse the title of Knight. ... From the beginning, the choice of Kamon was absolute, failure was impossible. However, if I do not agree, we would have [ Death], and I would have died without hesitation. But I did not because, the situation seemed quite interesting. The heaven created by the ancient goddess of the sky. The Goddess' substitute, Reine. And, the four knights that support her. For a lot of the Tanebitos inhabitanting the earth, it is just a Legend to them, but I can see it with my own eyes. That is why I'm here right now. To actually witness this in front my eyes, everything on this land is composed only of beauty, even if said like that it wasn’t an exaggeration, it was a mysterious world. And that, can be said about the avatars of Grasse who are called Hanabito. No unsightly fragments, just good people. This very beautiful, peaceful utopia— In other words, is an extremely boring place to conclude it, disappointing, it didn’t take that long for it.." I'm disappointed, it was the opposite of my expectations." “Oppositely, I'm surprised. For me to have space for expectations.” I'm aware of my mind's troublesome nature, it does not respond to superficial things and excitement usually does not continue. If you think that it, it is enough just to be pleasing to the eye, it may make sense to be a Knight. In the end, everything in this world - a short-lived dream. To be in the earth or in heaven - is no difference. "Aah, but—there still may be a possibility left...." Unexpectedly, I muttered, as if remembering something. What passed my mind then, a few days ago at the meeting ceremony where we all met each other face to face. The Eastern Knight seems empty-headed due to his denial of the Riene. It seems, if you poke him, he will emit a foolish sound. The Western Knight looks naive and could well control the atmosphere, a little devil. The Northern Knight ... I guess the first time encountering in my life, he could be a genuine Idiot. To embrace the Rhine at the first meeting.... (Fu fu .... Well, I do not mind it.) To watch until very interesting moment, it is quite nice. That's must be something I can tease about. In any case, all these people are not enough to fulfill the duty of the Knights, it's just a bunch of individuals. But taking part in it, I can learn something interesting, more than I expected. There is only one conscious of all these people - that girl. —The Princess of the Floating Sakura Palace, Riene Violette. I can understand the Knight of the North, how his heart was stolen by just one of her portraits. Pure and noble, a beauty worthy of the sacred land. I, whose became used to the world, was drawn in an instant. (However, the owner of this miniature garden ... I cannot help but feel a little strange.) Rather, it is all because of the Chancellor, who was with her. Among all the hanabito with good manners, he is the only one surrounded by darkness. Even in the Royal Palace of my country, which is well known as the abode of demons, there isn't anyone as sophisticated as him. It seems the Princess is very dependent on the Chancellor. If she's just his puppet, that little hope visibly disappears. "All in vain, if I admire a beautiful doll." "What I am wishing for is—" The words that were placed on my mouth, was blown away by a single wind. Pieces of light reds, nimbly fluttering about and falling while I chase them with my eyes, I think. Beautiful and fleeting form —everything is that of the Princess. Pieces lightly being toyed by a wind called destiny—." "....To desire, or to steal." "Do I entertain myself playing in love with the Princess wisely brought up first..." In the end, it would be too arrogant. I thought it was so much like me, and laughed bitterly.